Archive:User talk:Sockpuppets411
--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:30, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to change user privileges! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I got it! YES! I got it! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:44, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I told parents about it My parents are going to be doing a radio show. It might work! I will be telling them about OUR wiki at 9:00 PM My mom likes the idea! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:23, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'm going to bed now I am going to bed now. I will tell everyone later. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Sockpuppets411! How's the Co-Webmaster doing? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 22:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ? Dude,no offense,but stop saying curse words.They make me feel sad.:(--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:49, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'm allowed ON NOW! Sockpuppets, I am on right now! Do you like the new Wiki logo? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) HI there! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 19:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ok Sockpuppets! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 19:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) is there anybody out there Is there 'ANYBODY' out there? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) To change people's User rights go . --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:40, 23 September 2008 (UTC) How 'bout Pizza Hut or Pizza Joes? --[[User:PittSteelers|'PittSteelers']] TALK 2 ME! 00:44, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Don't do that 'ROBBING' stuff. OR BAD STUFF!!!! I WILL BLOCK YOU FOR 1 DAY! If you 'or' your brother do that stuff again, I 'will' block you for a minute!!!!!! I won't block IP address. If it ''is Youngsocks300, I recommend that you go on YOUR own account. --[[User:PittSteelers|'PittSteelers']] TALK 2 ME! 00:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Edit --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:03, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Sockpuppets!!!!!! Sk8rbluscat here as always. Please don't say that you are going to prank call anyone. That's NOT the sockpuppets411 I know. Ok... Hi. Sk8rbluscat here. I'm 2 lazy to go on Sk8rbluscat to make me a sysop. Could you make me a sysop, please? --Philofficer TALK 2 ME 01:15, 25 September 2008 (UTC) It's new Horizons. I blocked Chlorine3. Good think that PUNK didn't vandalize my page. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 01:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I am GLAD that PUNK didn't destroy my page. I hate CHLORINE!!!!!!! HE VANDALIZED MY WIKI!!!!!! I don't have IP blocked. 6th grade. :P My dad does NOT like Leonard Skinnered. I'm more of a genesis or Styx person. Never heard of it. Yo!!!! Sk8rbluscat here. I'm editing from Internet Explorer. I don't want to log in in Internet Explorer. -- 22:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) MAN I HATE INTERNET EXPLORER!!!!!!!!! -- 22:25, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I'm still using Internet Explorer. I am just on my other account. -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 22:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I will do that!!!! That's a good song, Sockpuppets411!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 22:45, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! No problem! I'm fine with being a sysop for now. In a few years I might be webmaster! -- Happyface 15:12, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Be-A-Webmaster-4-A-Day would be a good idea. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 15:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry for not editing lately. I spent the night at friends house. January 27, 2009. Pretty much, nobody would be on on Christmas... Martin Luther King day. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 17:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) One award:Comin' UP!!! ///////// \\\\\\\\\\ | | | | | | | | | | | _____ ____ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / _____________________ Hey, you know what? You can never get too much Club Penguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 00:58, 28 September 2008 (UTC) c u l8r. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 01:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat Sk8rblutalk 00:50, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I am going back to my normal signature. Yo Sockpuppets!!!! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:13, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Like my signature? What? You are part RUSSIAN? Weird... My signature is Cryllic. It is not really the greatest band ever... --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:18, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I'm not really an only child but I do have brothers and sisters that live outside my house. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I'm 11 years old. How old are you??????? Or at least what grade???? --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:24, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! The SAME age. What state do you live in? I live in PA!!!! Ok... I don't really know you. My grandma lives in NC. - Weird... On a Windows VISTA laptop, Club Penguin does NOT lag. On a Windows 2000/XP desktop, Club Penguin lags!!!!! :( My other puffle's name is StrOOdel. I probably will have HIM run away or something. I don't want anything to do with StrOOdels. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:46, 29 September 2008 (UTC) This is what I put on Chlorine3's page: LOLZ. I ha73 7415 9uY. 1M O1 57Up1d 1d107!!!!! (LOL! I hate this guy. I'm a stupid idiot). I translated it to english, (str00del talk) I called Chlorine3 an STUPID IDIOT!!!! -ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk Yo! Sock! It's me Sk8r! I just cleared my cache and rebooted my computer (twice). Right now I'm too lazy to log in. A storm has hit my area. -- 23:06, 30 September 2008 (UTC) The I.P. Address of Sk8rbluscat I don't have a static I.P. address. It might change in a couple of day. 23:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I was about to block my OWN I.P. addy. :( I just now blocked my own I.P. address because I don't like myself. I blocked myself!!!!! I couldn't do ANYTHING right when I was blocked. I blocked I.P. and everything!!!!!!--ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 00:45, 1 October 2008 (UTC) That was a nightmare not being to edit my wiki. That really SUCKED! I would rather drown than get blocked on ANY wiki. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 00:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) LOL I am tying without touching the keyboard. That is so weird. I am using an On screen keyboard. ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:00, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Skater Hi Sockpuppets! Check it out! I got a CHILLER signature!!!! I modeled it after yours. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 10-2-2008 7:25 AM (Eastern time)! Lucky me... I can escape the block! My I.P. address always changes! -- 22:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) the IP of Sk8r Yo! Ok... This is Skater. I can escape any I.P. block on any wiki. I just have to repair my I.P. settings and I am FREE FROM THE BLOCK! -- 22:06, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Cool Cool! We would be the RED Cryllic people! By the way, when I became Sysop on Club Penguin Wiki, I had 800+ edits! You became one at 400 edits! Weird. I told ya my I.P. address would change and it did. =*) Hurray! I'm still mad for Chlorine3 'CALLING YOU A CRACKHEAD'! That is NOT nice for ANYONE to do that! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:42, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :) Oh and by the way, I actually used your signature as a base. Could you make me a Russian signature or something? I don't think a russian would think that the name is Sk8rbluscat. I know your signature would read 'sockpuppets411' to them. I might just ask Sammysk. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) You got yours out of an arguement... so it would be a MESS! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:35, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I was about to edit my user page on Central Wikia. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Here is why I say why January 29, 2009: This wiki would be more steady, we would have more articles and possibly more users!! Another reason is that we would be more alert and older/wiser. We would be happier with more users, right? --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I AM ADDICTED TO WIKIS! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) You ROCK! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) SK8RBLUSCAT IN RUSSIAN! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Is there ANYONE out there? Hi Sockpuppets? Are you editing today? --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC) It is bad enough that i am sick --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I was really puking. I can still edit while I am sick. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:42, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I have my own computer! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:42, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Ok... YOu rock! You rock because you are the 411 man! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I like watching Home Improvement! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:51, 6 October 2008 (UTC) You rock! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:52, 6 October 2008 (UTC) GO SKATERS EVERYWHERE! I read my user page! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC) You have NEW WAFFLES! LAST FREEZER! I guess you can do that and I can't even SWIM! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I am 11 Years old and I don't even know how to ride a bike, or swim! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) You rock webmaster! Someday I might quit this wiki but I am NOT quitting yet. 00: ) You rock webmaster! Someday I might quit this wiki but I am NOT quitting yet. 00: ) ... Yowuza and Happyface probably won't be on the computers by then. I didn't see your picture. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) Nice Picture! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I didn't know you were a blond! I have brown hair --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Ok... You are not blond. It is just the way the light hits your hair. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I know that I have brown hair. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I wear glasses and I have a lazy eye. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) My first name is Jonathan. My real name is not Skater Bluscat Surfer. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) That's AWESOME! It is the same on Google! -ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) No it is not it's the 3rd one. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :( I have a friend named Nick! YO! I have a friend named Nick! Go Nick aka Sockpuppets!